


Doctorate in Pain and SpaceTime

by MarlaHectic



Category: Community (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot of pain, Alternative realities, Canon Compliant, F/M, I just ship what I ship but feel free, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Multiverse, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Sorrow, Troy and Abed can also be read as friends, constable reggie - Freeform, mentioned troy barnes, mind dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: The Doctor is beyond sad, and he is not the only one.(Shitty summmary, sorry, just a small sad surrealistic crossover set in some point beyoong Doomsday and The Runnaway Bride and right after 5x05 of Community).I hope you enjoy it,
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 21





	Doctorate in Pain and SpaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really short, but I just felt like I had to take it out of my system.  
> I hope you like it and that you are able to forgive my non-speaker and quicktipper mistakes  
> Marla

In some universes there were an Inspector and constables. In others; a Doctor and companions. There were some rare cases in which The Inspector had companions and viceversa.   
There were even a couple of them in which both time travelers existed within the form of fictional characters; but they were never real at the same time.  
Except (because, of course, there is always an exception whenever Time and Space Laws are concerned) for a microuniverse where any Doctor or Inspector could reach out when their plural number of hearts were aching more than any body -human or alien whatsoever- could handle.  
There was only one catch: only your mind was able to arrive there, leaving behind the body with just the more mundane pains, even if it was just for a bit.

There he was, because The Doctor was currently a "He", sitting at the edge of his blue phone box, remembering the woman he had loved beyond death (literally) and that was out of his reach forevermore.  
He would cry but, silver lining of a mental dimension, tears can't make the journey there.   
Saves a lot of mind-tissues (and those things were ridiculously expensive and hard to come by).

Not long after, a red phone box appeared, an Inspector coming from inside.  
Their eyes met, no words were needed. And still, they had to be spoken.  
"It hurts. I had to let him go, only thing that made sense narratively at that point. Only thing truly fair for him. But...it hurts."  
The Doctor nodded at The Inspector.  
"Her name was Rose." It was the first time he even thought of her by name since...well, since she left.  
Those four words contained all the pain in his universe, maybe even more.  
The Inspector thanked his confession by tittling his head so little it could have gone unnoticed hadn't The Doctor been so attentive regarding details.  
"His name was Tro...Reggie."   
Then, silence felt. But it was a nice silence, the kind of silence that feels as utterly understanding of one another.

The Inspector, though having arrived later, parted sooner, leaving The Doctor alone, again.  
"Bye, Inspector." He said, even though he had already figure out that, somehow, the other creature he had shared his pain with was just a regular human, remarkable enough to get there as they, time travelers, had solely done for millennia.  
He wondered how a pain could be so huge in order to make that happen.

Sadly, he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that was it,   
> What did you guys think?  
> As always, all feedback is welcome,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta


End file.
